Finding One's Heart With A Transformation
by Fu Fu's the name
Summary: (Prequel to Promise for the future) What did Inuyasha go throught in Kaguya's castle? What was it like for him? What did he think when Kagome kissed him? Sets place in The 2nd movie Castle beyond The Looking Glass


**BEWARE! SPOILERS FOR INUYASHA MOVIE 2: CASTLE BEYOND THE LOOKING GLASS- Fu Fu**

* * *

"Take a good look Inuyasha, behold the dark spirit that resides within your heart." Kaguya said. as she showed Inuyasha her mirror.

"What are you rambling on about?" Inuyasha asked clutching his stomache as he turned in her direction.

"This is the true form you desire to achieve, and I'm going to grant your wish" she said, as she lifted the wirror higher so he could see his demon self. Then she started chanting her spell.

Instantly Inuyasha felt his blood start boiling. He could feelhimself changing. He growled at not being able to control it.

Suddenly, he was in a place, where he was surrounded by hazy Kaguya's. She was saying.

"I am the ruler of the realm of the night, I posses the power of darkenss, I shall release you true form from the mirror"

Inuyasha fought harder, as he closed his eyes to bloke her out,but he couldn't control his body. He could feel himself pulsing.

"This is your true nature Inuyasha be the full demon you long to become and be true to your own wishes" Kaguya said. Inuyasha fought harder against the transformation. He vagualy relized someone had grabbed him and was speeking to him.

He knocked him off.

His brain was telling him to just let it happen. This was what he wanted. This is what the whole quest was about. Wanting to become a full fledged demon. but his heart had other plans for him. Things that he didn't want anyone to know about. Things he'd planned in his subconscience without telling his conscience mind. A life with her. After the fighting, after everything. All he wanted was a life together with her.

Inuyasha fought against it, the pass over from half demon to full demon. With out knowing why, he just instinctivly fought with all his energy.

He knew he was losing. When suddenly, he heard it. She was calling his name. trying to reach him. She said something, she said, "I love you as a half demon Inuyasha!" Then he remembered, by the camp fire. Her talking about him not needing to change.

Inuyasha tried to open his eyes to find himself in the place with all the revolving Kaguya's. But throught a parting, he saw Kagome. Running towards him with her hand outstretched. Screaming his name like her life depended on him.

He picrtured her saying it. Those word, I love you. And he felt himself winning the battle. The he heard Kaguya mutter more chants. And he felt himself dig his claws into her arms. As she shuddered.

'No!' He told himself, but he was starting to lose the battle again. Then, He felt somones lips on his own. And it was as easy as that. He fought for his heart, the heart he sometimes didn't acknowledge the way he should. His heart, was also named Kagome.

He felt his demon blood receed. Then the red went away from his vision to see Kagome still kissing him, he instantly released his claws from her flesh. Then he kissed her back.

Inuyasha pulled back.

"Inuyasha?Are you gonna be okay now?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome" Inuyasha uttered before he pulled her into his arms. "Are you nuts? I could have really hurt you, I'll stay a half demon for a while longer, just for you" he said, while holding her to his chest.

He let her go, Said. "We'll talk about this later" Before he pulled tetsiaga out of the wall to resume this battle.

**THE END**

**Okay, this was a prequel to Promise for the future. I hope you all like it. I was just watching the second movie and decided. what the heck? I wanted to show what Inuyasha was feeling at the time. And of course, I had to acknowledge the epilogue on the movie (Since I wrote the first Chapter of Promise for the future before I found the Epilogue) What I'm going for is, she thought that's what he meant by "talk". You know, that part in the epilogue. But what he really meant was what he told her at the camp site In chapter 1, promise for the future. And of course, this is only a one shot! -Fu Fu**

******

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

Mwahahahaha!

(Sry, had the urge)

* * *

Disclaimer:

Why aren't they mine?

I wish they were

But I'll settle for terrorizing them

(Grin)


End file.
